This invention relates to mechanic creepers and work seats and in particular to a caster-supported creeper that is convertible to a seat with a shelf platform beneath it.
Various creepers with body-support pads on easters have been devised and are being marketed for lying on to work under vehicles and low structural protrusions. Separately, work seats and tool platforms are being produced and marketed for working around low portions of vehicles, car wheels, low plumbing fixtures, low portions of cabinets and low areas of other objects that can require strenuous back-bending without a low work seat. Some known creepers are foldable and some work seats on casters and having tool platforms are foldable. None are known, however, to be convertible between creepers and work seats with a tool platform in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of creepers and work seats that are different from this invention are described in the following patent documents. British Patent Application Number GB 2,251,828 A by Moghal dated Jul. 22, 1992, described as caster-supported work seat with tool platforms at opposite sides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,955, issued to Holland, et al. on Dec. 17, 1991, taught a caster-supported work platform with a central portion that was adjustable in height with inwardly folding braces that were operated with a threaded shaft similar to some car jacks currently in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,302, issued to Maxwell on Sep. 18, 1990, taught a caster-supported work seat that was pivotal in a cradle for height adjustment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,799, issued to Quinonez on Apr. 8, 1986, taught a caster-supported creeper with one portion foldable on top of another portion for use as a moveable stool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,969, issued to Zabala, et al. on Sep. 18, 1984, taught a caster-supported photography platform with legs that folded down for conversion to a seat or higher photography platform. U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,417, issued to Henry, et al. on Sep. 23, 1952, taught a caster-supported creeper with end portions that were foldable to leg-like positions to raise either or both ends of a central portion or foldable under the central portion for a shorter creeper. British Patent Number 283,330 issued to Bruce on Jan. 12, 1928, taught a caster-supported creeper with a headrest that was pivotal downward to function as a leg to hold a head end of the creeper in position above casters to prevent movement of the creeper in relation to a selected work area.